


Five Minutes

by supersoakerx



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty photos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FTW, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: This is quick and dirty phone sex while Charlie is at rehearsal.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 78





	Five Minutes

*BUZZ BUZZ*

The vibrations of your phone startle you from reading your book, the rattle of it on your bedside table insistent. You have a new message.

It’s just one word, and it’s from him.

_‘Kitten’_ is all it says, from Charlie Barber.

A little flicker of anticipation runs up your spine, and you toss your book aside. You sit up straighter, leaning back against the headboard of your bed and pointing your toes at the end of your legs laying out flat on the bed. You type back: ‘ _Hi Daddy’_

Charlie’s nostrils flare when he sees your reply. It’s the only sign that he gives to the world that he’s having any reaction to anything. No one at rehearsal would look twice. The troupe are between scenes, packing up, setting up, getting into position. He writes:

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Home’_ you reply, too quickly, and he stifles a smile at your eagerness by clenching his jaw.

He takes two deep breaths, not making your mistake, and hits send on _‘For how long?’_

Honestly, you didn’t have any plans, but you make it up. _‘A little while.’_

Someone interrupts Charlie, asking about a prop for the next scene. He pockets his phone and chats with them for a few moments, easily, casually, giving them a charming smile.

For you, it seems like an eternity. He must be at rehearsal. You close your eyes and sigh, tipping your head back, trying not to let your imagination run away with itself.

A few moments later your phone pings again. _‘What are you wearing kitten?’_

Your stomach does a flip. The reality is, you have on some comfy lounge clothes, nothing too fancy, and a simple black bra and pair of panties.

You try to type back something sexy, constantly hitting the backspace, your mind blanking. You weren’t expecting to hear from him today, you weren’t prepared for this! Really though, you should have known: always be ready for Charlie.

On his screen Charlie sees dots, no dots, dots again. His eyes are flicking back and forth from his phone, up to the cast, assembling on the stage. They’ll be ready in a minute. When he sees you haven’t replied yet, he sends, _‘Show me’_ , and slips his phone into his pocket, settling his gaze on the actors.

You stare at his messages, heart thudding in your chest.

You pull your top down, it was a stretchy v-neck, exposing a little of your plain black bra. You pull your arms together, pushing your breasts together, and snap a pic. Then, you get up on your knees, and face the headboard. You shuck your comfy lounge pants down over the curve of your ass, and pull at your panties so they sit between your ass cheeks. You look over your shoulder, manoeuvre your arm down, and take another photo, the angle emphasising the swell of your backside.

You send your two photos to Charlie.

And you wait.

And wait.

It’s torturous. You second guess your photos. You should have changed. Were your poses even sexy? God, you didn’t even take off your shirt! You stare at the images, overthinking every detail. Then suddenly—

_‘Not bad, but I know you can do better’_

Your heart is pounding, inwardly you’re cussing every swear you know. You decide to just ask him, kind of. _‘Should I take them off Daddy?’_

Charlie sighs, slightly amused. He didn’t mind the photos, they were cute, if a little homely. But he knows you can be more… _inventive_ than that. He bought you some very _creative_ things just the other day. _‘What do you think Daddy wants to see, kitten?’_ he sends, testing you.

You clamber around, searching in your drawers for some of the newer items Charlie purchased for you. You put on the see-through lacy black balconette bra and the equally see-through lacy black thong. They were _so_ soft, and _so_ expensive. You lower the lights to just the soft, warm yellow glow of your bedside lamp, and you take another couple of photos for him, showing off _everything_ in the flattering light.

Charlie’s phone pings in his hand as he’s talking to Wardrobe. He gives one of the dressers a genial tap on the arm, nods his head, and stalks back to his seat. The cast ready themselves to rehearse the next scene, and as he settles in his favourite seat, he glances down at your photos.

He breaks into a smile, and sends back, _‘Good girl’_

You get his reply and you beam at your phone screen. You feel heat rising in your face, and elsewhere too. You lay back on your bed and let your fingers run up and down your body, feeling the silky soft lace and the warmth of your skin, as you type back to him with your other hand. _‘Thank you, Daddy. The lace is so pretty and soft. I wish you were here to feel it on me.’_

Charlie feels a pulse of arousal spike through him as he reads your message. He hears someone coming up the steps towards him, sees them out of his peripheral vision. He locks his phone, half listens to their question, answers them with a smile, and watches them walk away.

He writes to you, _‘Show me your pretty pussy, princess’_

You can feel your heart beating in your throat, and between your legs, too. How he had this affect on you, from the other side of the city or who knows where, from seeing his words on your phone screen… well, it was wild. You’re crazy for him.

You manoeuvre yourself so you can hold your phone down between your legs. You pull your lacy panties to the side, holding them in the crease of your thigh with your pinky finger. Then, you spread yourself open with your middle and pointer fingers.

Charlie gets your photo and is forced to cough to cover his gasp. He nearly crushes his phone in his hand when he sees your next pic, where you’ve eased one of your fingers into yourself.

You’d chuckled when you sent him that last one, knowing full well how much trouble you’d be in. And sure enough—

_‘Do that again without asking and I’ll smack your ass so hard you won’t sit for a week’_

You smile at your phone again. You can’t deny the part of yourself that wants him to do that. You get another message, _‘Do you understand me kitten’_ , and then _‘I’m not fucking around’_

Oh shit, you think to yourself, seeing his messages. You _really_ got him. You bite your lip on instinct, and decide to try and make it up to him.

Charlie sits in his chair, grinding his teeth. He was pouting his plush lips into a line. He couldn’t believe the gall you had, to bait him and tease him and fuck with him like this. He bobbed the heel of his shoe on the ground, trying to release some of his energy.

He gets a new message from you, text and a photo. You’re giving him a very sweet, very pouty face, with big pleading eyes, and you’ve brought the soft cups of your bra down underneath your hard nipples, letting your breasts half fall out. Your text reads, _‘I’m sorry, Daddy. I just miss you too much’_

Charlie lets out a deep sigh, almost fully hard now. He’s shifted and moved in his seat, and pulled his cardigan over himself strategically. He wants to enjoy your photo, but something occurs to him. How badly _did_ you miss him? Did you break one of his rules? _‘When did you last cum?’_ he sends. If you lied to him…

You’re a little startled by his message. _‘On Tuesday with you of course’_ you type quickly, a little nervous, your heart bumping against your ribs for a whole other reason now.

_‘With who??’_ Charlie was getting antsy. Today was Thursday, you had plans to meet tomorrow night… Charlie was calculating how many times you could have made yourself cum since he saw you last, and if he could change his plans so he could tie you up and make you beg for it _now,_ today, this afternoon, at the theatre.

_‘With you, Daddy’_ Shit, how could you have forgotten that? You felt like you were starting to tick him off. You considered if you should start putting some clothes on, gather your things, get ready to head over to him, even if he was at rehearsal.

His next message, you know, is a test. It reads, _‘What did Daddy do to you?’_

Charlie pockets his phone, beckons the intern over. He knows you’ll need a minute, to answer him properly, so he quickly and quietly chats with the intern while the actors play through the end of the scene. Charlie runs through everyone’s coffee order with the intern, covering his hard cock beneath his layers and his notebook and his arms.

If you answered him right, he’d be calling for five faster than he’s ever done in his whole career.

Sitting on your bed, you take a deep breath, anticipation and arousal hammering through your veins. You type your answer, making numerous edits, and blushing furiously.

Charlie feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he makes no move for it. He doesn’t even check the lock screen, and he does _not_ look at your message. He knows it’s been a few minutes now, so he just calls for everyone to take five, the intern walking in with everyone’s coffee a second later. Perfect timing.

He stalks to his office, brushing off people and questions and calls for his attention that weren’t you. He locks his door, sits in his chair behind his desk and swivels it around, back facing the only entry to the room.

He opens your message, eyes flaring wide and blazing hot as he reads:

_‘First, Daddy, you played with me. You stroked my pussy and told me you liked how wet I was for you, how I should always be this wet for you. You pumped your fingers in and out of me, slow first, then hard. You made me squirt for you, Daddy, and you almost let me cum, but then you took your fingers out spanked my pussy, and made me thank you after each one. It felt so good, Daddy. Then, you said my legs were moving too much, so you spread them wide and tied my ankles to the_ [ _bed_ ](https://media.architecturaldigest.com/photos/5602ff1acbec99cc0f9f6ca8/16:9/w_1600,c_limit/four-poster-beds-04.jpg) _. You said you were going to fuck me, and if my pussy was nice and tight, you’d let me cum on your cock. You were very pleased with me Daddy, and you fucked me with your big cock and rubbed my clit until I couldn’t cum anymore, until it hurt. It felt so good I was crying, Daddy, but you liked it, and you called me your pretty princess. That was the last time I came, Daddy.’_

Your phone lights up, an incoming call from Charlie Barber.

You answer with a breathless, “Daddy?”

“I’ve got five minutes, kitten.” His voice is gruff, and hushed. In the background, it sounds like clothes rustling.

“Ok, Daddy, what d-”

“I’ll let you get yourself off if you make Daddy cum,” he shudders a sigh, his cock finally free and his grips it, tugging, “only if.”

You snake your hand down between your legs, toying with your folds. You hum a breathy sigh into your phone, “My pussy misses you, Daddy.”

“I’ll bet it does, greedy cunt. Couldn’t even take a photo without playing with yourself, could you, kitten.” It’s not a question.

“No Daddy, I’m _too greedy_.” You repeat his words back too him breathily and he stifles a groan, his fist working over his thick length.

“How do your fingers feel in that hungry little pussy?” His voice is low and rumbling through him: it makes slick seep out of you.

“How many should I feel with, Daddy?”

Charlie closes his eyes, picturing it, pleased that you haven’t gone any further without him. He says, “Two. Only two, kitten.”

You slip two fingers into yourself and gasp and sigh a “yes, Daddy.”

“Tell me.”

“F-feels so wet and tight inside, Daddy, like my pussy is s-swallowing my fingers.”

Charlie groans. He knows exactly what you fucking mean, and he speeds up his hand on his hard dick.

He almost curses, loud, at what you breathe down the line next, “How do you fit _your_ f-fingers in me, Daddy, they’re so big, mine are so much smaller and my pussy’s sssucking them tight.”

Charlie’s nostrils flare, his dick pulses. “Your tight little cunt loves Daddy too much, kitten, your pussy opens right up for me, gets so fucking wet for me, that’s how.”

You let out a moan then, a loud one, and Charlie whispers a low little “fuck” as he bucks up into his fist, the back of his chair hitting against his desk.

“And your cock, too, Daddy, you’re so,” you moan again, your fingers slipping and sliding in and out of yourself easily, rubbing along the silky front wall of your pussy, and you huff quietly, almost to yourself “so wet,” before picking up your voice again, saying, “your dick is so _big_ , b-biggest I’ve ever, had.” Your voice goes high and squeaky at the end.

Charlie is sweating. Your words, your moans, your little whisper about how wet your pussy is. “Biggest _ever_ , kitten?”

“Yyess Daddy, biggest ever,” you make your voice all needy.

Charlie hums, “Pretty princess takes Daddy’s big cock so well.” He’s throbbing in his own palm, recalling all the times he’s fucked his cock into your tight hole, all the times he’s made you sob on his dick.

You moan again for him, drawn out and high pitched. “I wish it was you inside me now, Daddy, I’m so wet just talking to you, my fingers aren’t enough.”

“No, they won’t be, ever again, princess.” He was starting to pant. He was getting close. “Put the phone down near that sloppy cunt.” He wanted to hear it. “Add another finger.”

You hum and say, “yes, Daddy,” as you manoeuvre yourself up against the headboard, spreading your legs and bending them at the knee, setting your feet on the bed. You put your phone on speaker, hover it over your pussy, slip a third finger into your wet heat and fuck yourself in earnest. “Fuck! Daddy!” you whine, a sweat breaking out over your brow.

“Ffuck yeah,” Charlie mutters, quiet, listening to the slick sound of your three fingers pumping in and out of your pussy. The sounds you make are exquisite. You’re moaning, but you keep biting them off, so he can hear the wet squelch of your cunt. “Good girl,” he praises, and you almost lose your mind.

“Daddy, Daddy,” you half-chant, half-pray as you rest your phone on your stomach, speaker on. It frees up your other hand, lets you hear him, and lets him keep listening to you stuff your pussy full of your fingers.

Charlie recognises that sound in your voice, that desperation. He knows what you mean, what you’re really saying when you talk like that. “Your pussy’s seizing up, isn’t it kitten.” His fist is slapping against his skin now, and when he hears your breathy, needy, “yesss, Daddy,” through the phone, he pulls up his shirt, exposing the planes of his stomach and chest. “It’s getting so tight, I know it is,” he continues, tongue darting out to lick at his lips as his hand pumps his cock hard and tight, “wet as a fuckin’ slip ‘n’ slide, right kitten.” He’s breathing hard as pleasure races through his body.

“Shit, shit, Daddy,” you whine, panting, “can I touch my cl-”

“No. Don’t you dare cum, greedy slut.”

“But _please_ -”

“You know it won’t feel anything like cumming on Daddy’s cock.”

“I know, I know, please Daddy,” you were getting desperate. And honestly, so was Charlie. He was running out of time too.

He finds the words to make you disobey him, make you cum, so he can punish you for it later.

“You’ve got no self control, do you? You know you can only cum when I tell you, and you still fucking try it with me.”

“Yes Daddy, no Daddy, I’m sorry Daddy, please,” you’re an absolute mess, rambling nonsense as you pound your fingers into yourself, while the fingertips of your other hand inch towards your clit.

“Yeah yeah I fucking know. Your little pussy is so needy, isn’t it, kitten. Three fingers stuffed in and it’s still not enough, still can’t get you off like Daddy can.”

You’re whimpering, all you’re capable of is short little “mm”s over and over again.

“And I know your little clit is all big and swollen, I know it’s aching, princess. I know it throbs for Daddy.” Charlie’s brow is all furrowed, his balls are pulled up tight, and he screws his eyes shut. He was going to make you break and then shoot his load all over himself.

“Please, please,” you were almost whispering now, totally deep and lost and gone in your pleasure. You were so close, it was _right_ there.

“Yeah, yeah, kitten, Daddy knows, you want to touch it, don’t you, you want to rub it, pinch it, squeeze it, you want to cum, don’t you kitten, you want to rub your little clit and cum for Daddy.”

You can’t, you just can’t cope with this, with _Charlie_ , and you take one small swipe over your clit and you _shatter_ , screaming as your pussy clenches over your fingers like a vice.

Charlie hears you and he loses it, taking two more fast pumps over his cock, so fast he wouldn’t be able to see his hand properly if he was even looking, and he spills thick ropes of cum over his stomach and even up on his chest. He breathes hard, clenches his thighs, shuddering breaths through his flared nostrils as cum spurts from his dick, thick and hot.

After a few moments, you’re both panting, catching your breath. You go to say, “Daddy,” but Charlie cuts you off.

“Meet me tonight, kitten.” He knows this won’t be enough. He knows he’ll need to cum again before the day is done, at least one more time. He knows he _needs_ you, more of you, all of you.

“I will, Daddy,” you say, still a little breathless.

Charlie smiles, grabs some tissues and starts to clean himself up. “Bye, gorgeous. See you tonight.” He goes to hang up, but stops when he hears you.

“Oh, wait, Daddy?”

“Yes, kitten?” He cradles his phone between his neck and shoulder as he wipes his heavy load from his skin.

“What colour?” You ask, and Charlie hears the smile in your voice.

He pauses, considering. “Black,” he says, and hangs up.

Your head tips back, resting on the headboard and you sigh, smiling, letting your phone fall. You clean off your fingers, pick up your book again, and start counting down the hours until you can see Charlie again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested to see what exactly happened "on Tuesday" - you can now read the fic about it!  
> Click here, kittens: [On Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911144)


End file.
